


深夜长谈 | LATE NIGHT TALKS

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 兄弟会-启示录E叔和酒馆老板娘的夜间闲聊。纯聊天，真的，信我。火车上被吵得彻夜无眠的一时之作，几乎没有恋爱元素的乙女向胡诌，细节基本瞎掰。我知道柠檬利口酒（limoncello）这玩意儿在那个年代还没出现，但总觉得这种场合喝红酒啥的实在是过于posh，麦酒又太过随意，所以还是执意留下了这种有点家常的意大利轻甜特色饮品。史实啥的就暂时不管了。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 1





	深夜长谈 | LATE NIGHT TALKS

一个小时前，你正把剩下的酒客赶出门去，准备打烊。翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷从窗户翻进你的酒馆，一言不发地递给你几枚金弗罗林，并将左手食指竖在唇间。

尽管你从来不是什么虔诚的信徒，你还是在胸前划了个十字，祈祷某位住客今夜的冥府之路顺遂无灾，且不要给你的伙计增添太多打扫的负担。

全罗马几乎没有人未曾听闻过这位奥迪托雷的大名，而他名声的第一条便是英俊多金：年龄四十有余就坐拥大半个罗马城，同时还是“盛开玫瑰”鸨母的兄长兼打手，没有哪位贵族名流藏在裤腰带里的秘密能瞒过他的耳朵。第二条必定是交游广泛：不仅全城的小偷和佣兵都供他差遣，他还以在同任何女士闲聊时都能在三句话内“直奔主题”而闻名。

当他不“直奔主题”的时候，就一定是在办他如今领导的神秘组织的公事。

这家酒馆兼驿站位于罗马城南部，接近城郊，虽然生意不算兴隆，却是许多远到而来的旅客首选的歇脚之地。也许正因如此，从你父亲辈开始，这里就是刺客组织的盟友兼情报点。从幼时起，你就能撞见头戴兜帽的白衣身影在深夜来访。你的父亲曾带你历数这家店的活板门和地道，教你熟记刺客特有的徽记和暗号，并确保你拥有守口如瓶、行事谨慎的美德。

当他撒手人寰时，却只留下一个叮嘱：“不要和他们走得太近，不要成为他们的一员。”

你将伙计们遣回去睡觉，拿起一块湿布擦干净每张桌子上的酒渍和呕吐物的残余，换上新的蜡烛，最后坐回柜台后面，给自己倒了一小杯柠檬利口酒。

该死，你想，这家酒庄从来不知道合理地控制甜味。

楼上安静得异样。通常，这个时候还能听到某些喝高了的住客在胡言乱语，或者莺莺燕燕们同金主娇声打闹。你正纳闷埃齐奥是否已经完成了他的工作，就看见他像幽灵一样经一扇暗门重回酒馆的大堂。

“您大可以走楼梯，signore，这里没有别人了。”你对此司空见惯，烂熟于心的送客说辞就在嘴边。

然而埃齐奥看上去并没有就此离去的打算，而是指了指你手边的酒瓶，面色严肃。你在心中微微叹一口气，重新拿出一个杯子斟满，并附上一小片奶酪：“只要您和您的朋友不将此地变成旅客们口中有来无回的幽灵客栈，随时为您效劳。”

“我的兄弟们会保证这一点。”他简单地点了点头，无视你声调中的讽刺。

“我们的工作出了什么差错吗？”

“不，signorina，你带给我们的消息一如既往地准确。”他做了一个恭维的手势，“如果你不嫌冒犯的话，我倒是想问一个别的问题。”

圣母在上，翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷打算和我闲聊，你在心里默念，他刚才说到第几句话了来着？

你并非不乐意和这位罗马的传奇人物共度良宵，光冲着那张脸就能值回票价。可受到的谨慎教育使然，你不愿在完全了解事态前给自己惹上多余的麻烦。此时你只能摆出一副面对贵客的恭谦姿态：“您但说无妨。”

埃齐奥喝了几口酒，指节轻轻敲打着木质桌面：“你看起来是位教徒，那么你相信先知吗？”

你在心中快速权衡了一下，点了点头。

“我只是在想，先知也好，导师也好，也许谁也不知道现在做的事最终会带来什么后果。”有一两秒钟，他似乎盯着自己尚且沾有暗红脏污的袖剑，随即轻微地耸了耸肩膀，“一百年，一千年……为了后世，但我们根本无从知道后世人想要什么。”

你本想继续以犀利的言辞调侃，但这位新晋刺客导师脸上突然露出的懊丧表情让你硬生生把话吞了回去。你意识到他的问话是认真的，而不是你想象的某种前戏。不管是从个人角度，还是从盟友的角度，你不想让他后悔和你说话，就像那些总试图从他身上得到什么的权贵男女、那些总在期待他教导的年轻后辈，至少现在不想。

“您知道，”你停顿了一会儿，重新给埃齐奥斟满酒，“罗马城宏伟辽阔，在欧罗巴声名显赫，一千多年来都是命运争斗的中心。数个帝国在这里崛起又崩溃，一代又一代人在残垣断壁上竖立新城。屋大维和查士丁尼都曾在此建立伟业，最贤明的使徒和历代教宗（上帝保佑）都在此播撒福音。而我呢，mio signore，我在他们圣骨累成的土地上行走，在受过他们祝福的池水中洗浴。但我关心的全部事情也不过是捱过饥馑和瘟疫，从附近的酒客中挑选一个不那么糟的做丈夫，然后过上在晨曦祷前把哭闹着爬上胸脯的婴儿从身上揭下去的生活。”

在烛光逐渐加深的阴影中，埃齐奥半带醉意的眼神和唇边的疤痕迷人得理所当然。你用指腹抚上自己剩下的半杯酒的杯沿，用最轻柔的声音说：“而您假想中的后世一样充斥着我这样的人。没什么好担心的，signore Auditore，您的功绩无论好坏，最终都会化作尘埃。”

“作为年轻女士，你可算相当严厉。”埃齐奥神情莫测地说，站起来将空酒杯还给你。你接过杯子，欠身行礼。他走到门口时，突然回身，拇指在嘴边抹了一下：“你真的应该考虑换一家酒商。”

“我正有此意。”你回答。

在翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷的领导下，罗马刺客兄弟会日益繁盛。你见证一座座波吉亚高塔倒下，刺客旗帜迎风飘扬——拜托，他们是否还记得自己是个秘密组织？与此同时，整整十年，你一直谨遵父亲的教导，对他们保持纯属职业的忠诚。你挑选自己最具天赋的子女，带领他们走过酒馆中的每一处地道，教他们辨识不同位阶和身份的刺客。你忠实地履行着职责，直到需要你传递的消息日益稀少，因为兄弟会的情报网络已经足够完整，而他们对手的力量前所未有的衰微，哪怕位及教皇也不能幸免。

某一个夜晚，你作为普通的酒馆老板娘送走店里最后一名醉醺醺的客人。收拾干净残局后，你坐回柜台后面，给自己倒了一杯酒。这已经成了一种习惯。在花费一整个白天与无理取闹的酒鬼和精力无限的儿女周旋后，只有烈而微甜的酒精能给你短暂的慰藉。你一直坐在那里，直到客房惯常的噪声也偃旗息鼓，而一个熟悉的幽灵般的身影打开了久未使用的暗门。

“您大可以从前门进来，signore，我好给您合适的恭迎。”你立刻认出了他，谁不认识这位大名鼎鼎的人物？

他老了，而且更加疲惫。在两鬓变得花白的同时，他褪下白衣，换上黑色铠甲。当他走近跟前，你发现皱纹已经爬上他的嘴角，几乎掩盖了他标志性的疤痕。但他始终身姿挺拔，气质优雅，最让你嫉妒的是——依旧单身。

“Mia signora，我只是来看看，你是否按照我的建议更换了酒商？”

你笑了，像多年前一样拿出杯子为他斟满酒，并附上一片奶酪。翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷又来找你闲聊，而你不再默数他说了几句话。你们近乎悠然地举杯，在品尝过新的利口酒之后，他说：“谢天谢地，你终于找到了懂行的酒庄。”

你微微颔首，确信这不是他突然拜访的唯一目的。

就像你预料的那样，放下杯子，埃齐奥收起了方才的微笑，但并未重新戴上导师威严的面具。“我依然记得十年前你在这里说过的话，”他说，幽暗的烛火让他的眼瞳一片漆黑，“这十年我不断操劳，却不无恐惧地看到它们将会应验。兄弟会愈加庞大，却也不可避免地愈加脆弱。我们的先贤阿泰尔也未曾在这种情况下避免组织的衰落。”

你盯着杯沿闪动的烛光，洗耳恭听。

“我并不寻求功绩，就让它们和我短暂的生命一起化为灰烬和尘埃。我只需完成作为先知的职责——无论我是否可以参透神明的意志——披荆斩棘，将选择的自由交给后世。”埃齐奥继续说，“至于我自己，我依旧渴望智慧，这是我所能找到的最恒久的东西，就像我忠实的朋友莱昂纳多·达·芬奇所做那样。如果办得到的话，我情愿搜罗这世上所有的知识，以不息的火焰指引人们的道路。”

“您找到这些知识的所在了吗？”你轻声问。

“我相信在马西亚夫有我所追求的东西，不日即将启程。”他将杯中酒一饮而尽，神情中隐约可见青年时的热情，“为此我到这里来，cara signora，你对我们的帮助和忠诚值得一次告别。”

哦，迷人的奥迪托雷，罗马事实上的掌控者，威尼斯的浪荡子，佛罗伦萨的情人，这就是他对你光阴的回报。

你送这位贵客到酒馆门外，看他骑上骏马。皎洁如利刃的月色下，罗马市郊的景色绵延百里，上一个千年帝国留下的幢幢暗影寄宿期间。在短暂的一刻，埃齐奥用双手友好地握住你的手，粗糙的触感诉说着他的历史。下一个瞬间，你看见他策马扬鞭，向包括自身命运在内的所有易朽之物开战。

“那么，翡冷翠的埃齐奥·奥迪托雷，”你欠身行礼，“祝您武运方昌。”

Fin

2020-01


End file.
